The Bet
by Saaabric
Summary: Casey and Olivia make a bet that would bring our favorite characters together. At first Olivia just plays her role, but what happens when she ends up falling in love with her bet? EO AU
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm back with another story for you. I just tell you something so you would understand it better, this story is AU, Olivia never worked in SVU. I hope you would like the first chapter and please review! Thank you.

* * *

Olivia Benson and Casey Novak were drinking beer like they always did after Casey had a bad case; it was an unspoken agreement. And due to a particularly bad case, Olivia just knew she would have to drink with Casey that night. It was not something which bothered her; in fact it was kind of fun because Casey would always come up with something stupid to do. This time it was a bet. Olivia would never deny Casey what she wanted because those nights drinking were about making Casey happy.

Casey lifted her head from her almost empty glass to look at Olivia who was not drinking. The blonde woman smiled and winked at her. "Let's make a bet," she proposed. "At least it would make my day better," Casey laughed.

Olivia placed a soft hand on her friend's back to encourage her to go on with her offer. She knew Casey needed time away from her job, being the ADA for SVU was a hard job, Olivia was glad she had never chosen it for herself. Years back she had the opportunity to choose SVU or Homicide and she chose the latter because she didn't want dark images invading her sleep.

Casey looked around for a couple of minutes and laughed. She pointed to one guy who was sitting at the bar with his back to them. From where Casey was sitting, she could swear he had an amazing body. Olivia turned around to look at the guy and smiled turning back to her friend. "So?" she asked wanting to know what was up Casey's sleeve.

Casey neared Olivia and whispered, "If you make that guy fall in love with you within a month and then you break up with him, I promise I will give you a big party, food, music, my co-workers and yours. I'll pay for everything. Deal?" When Casey finished Olivia took her time to think about what she would earn if she did this. There was a part of her telling her to back off, but there was another part which was telling her to do it.

She spent some minutes considering it and then stood up smiling. "Deal!" She straightened her clothes and started to walk towards the guy. Every step she took, she became more confident, more relaxed. Finally, she was standing at the bar and then took a seat next to him. She called the barman and asked for a beer.

She could see how this mysterious man was staring at her with his eyes full of emotion. She felt pity for him, knowing what her bet was. She took a long sigh and before turning to him.

She smiled when she saw him. At least Casey didn't choose a horrible guy, he was pretty handsome. What was she saying? He was amazing. He had bright blue eyes and a big smile. "Olivia Benson," she said as she lifted her hand to shake hands with this stranger.

Instead of shaking it, he picked her hand up and kissed the top of it. "Elliot Stabler," he answered. He smiled sweetly and took a big sip of his beer. Just then, her beer arrived.

Olivia thanked the barman and took a sip of her own. She really didn't know how to flirt at all. But she was going to give her best shot, although she knew this guy was already hers from the look in his eyes. "You came here alone?" he asked wanting to know more about this woman who has just appeared in his life; this wonderful woman.

"Actually no, I came with a friend," she answered slowly, charming him with every word that came out of her mouth. She loved the way this guy stared at her while she was talking.

"And your friend doesn't mind you're here with me right now?" he asked nearing her more. She smiled and a small laugh escaped her lips. She was already enjoying her expensive party. She laughed at her thoughts.

"No, she's fine about it," she answered seductively placing her hand on top of his knee. "So… what do you do for the living?" she asked taking another sip of her beer.

He didn't know how to tell her he was a detective of SVU, women tended to run away when he referred to his profession. So he decided to be less specific about his work. "I'm a detective, what about you?" he replied, leaning in a bit more.

Olivia noted what he was doing, but she didn't interfere with his actions. She was going to use everything he did. She was already tasting the food Casey was going to buy for her party. "What a coincidence, I'm a detective too," she answered enjoying the ease at which she was winning this man.

He neared her more and added "I think it's fate, two detectives together. Don't you think so?" he asked. This woman was killing him. Her long brown her was lying over her breasts, her deep brown eyes were drawing him to her like magnets.

She laughed softly "I think it's fate too. Are you married?" she asked. She prayed he wasn't or her mission would be over before it began. She was already imagining herself dancing at her party with her co-workers.

He took a deep sigh feeling very lucky he'd met this woman after his divorce. "Nope, I'm divorced, one daughter, Maureen, she's five." He described his life with a few words and she only smiled at him.

"That's sweet. I'm not dating anyone either," she said. It was the typical hint which said 'Come on, I'm available'

He laughed and moved closer again. "Thank God," he said nearing his mouth to hers so it was just inches away. He couldn't explain it but he just wanted to kiss her so much; even the fact he'd just met her wasn't stopping him. He already wanted her. He loved the way he felt when he was near her, near her mouth. Just one move and he would be kissing her. Just then, Olivia looked down and stood up before he could do anything.

"I'm sorry Elliot," she said turning away to leave. He took her arms stopping her from moving. It was just what she was expecting him to do. He turned her, so she would be facing him.

"Would you give me your number?" he asked smiling like a complete fool. She nodded and took the pen from his shirt pocket. She took his hand and wrote her number on it. She then gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek and turned to leave with Casey.

As she walked towards their table, Casey was not there. Olivia decided to look for her outside, where she found her looking at her watch impatiently. As the blonde looked at Olivia she smiled "So?"

Olivia laughed as she caught a cab, "He's already mine!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter for you people! I have to say that I loved every review. I'm surprised you liked it so much. I think I should apologize for the delay with this chapter, I'm sorry. :) Nettie your help is wonderful, thank you sweetie!**

**I would love if every person who reads this story would review, kisses!**

* * *

Casey insisted Olivia stay with her that night and Olivia didn't refuse. She knew they would be talking all night about the new guy in Olivia's life. What they didn't know was that Elliot worked in the same unit as Casey.

"Casey I will only stay if we don't talk about the bet, okay? I'm too tired to talk. I just want to sleep," Olivia said at her friend before almost passing out on Casey's couch. The ADA smiled at her sleeping friend before heading to her own bedroom. This was going to be so funny, she thought to herself before falling asleep.

The next morning both women woke up almost at the same time. Casey made breakfast while Olivia was brushing her teeth. Olivia loved when she stayed over at her friend's, she would call them Girls' nights out. But last night was not one of those nights since she completely passed out on her friend's couch. Just then, Casey called her with the breakfast done.

They sat to eat but no-one spoke. Casey was becoming anxious; she just wanted to ask about this mysterious man. She shot glances at her friend, but she didn't have enough courage to ask knowing that Olivia didn't want to talk about it. It was her friend's cell phone which interrupted her thoughts. "Yeah?" Olivia answered and a gigantic smile appeared on her face.

_"Hi Olivia, it's Elliot," _he answered. She knew he was nervous, because his voice was hesitant. He was trying to choose the right words to say. She almost felt sorry for him.

"Hi! How have you been these twelve hours?" she answered laughing. She knew that if he was calling her it was because he wanted to have a date with her and that meant that she was winning the bet. Casey had already figured out who was calling from the smile on her friend's face.

_"Better now, I was wondering if you have some free time this evening?" _he asked as nervous as ever. He really wanted things to work out with them. He felt a magical connection last night when he met her. Every smile she made, every breath she took was so special to him. Elliot wanted to die when she pulled away just when he was about to kiss her.

"Actually yes, I would love to see you," Olivia answered smiling to herself. She needed some fun after all. Even if she didn't like the idea of lying to a man about her feelings, she was enjoying this bet.

_"That's great! Let's meet in Central Park this evening, okay?" _he was so full with hope, which was what was making this so hard for her. After all she had feelings as well. Olivia stopped thinking about the bad and stupid things about this bet and started to enjoy it again.

"Okay, I'll meet you there," she answered. Casey stood up laughing and cleaned the table before change clothes. She loved the way Olivia was winning this man.

_"Okay, see you then," _he answered and hung up. She hung up as well and got changed for work.

Their evening didn't take long to come. Olivia was standing in front of her bedroom mirror choosing what clothes to put on. She momentary thought about wearing a dress, but that would be too out of character for herself and she would make Elliot think something else. She finally decided to wear a pair of dark blue yeans and a white shirt. As she turned on the TV she saw it was freezing out, so she took a jean jacket too.

She stopped a cab at the entrance of her building and stepped inside. It took ten minutes for the cab to arrive at her destination. She paid the cab and started to walk around Central Park until she saw Elliot sitting on a bench waiting for her.

Olivia walked over and sat next to him causing him to look up and smile when he recognized her. "You're already here," Elliot whispered standing up taking her hand in his. "Follow me," he ordered and she stood up following him. They walked together without talking for a while until they reached the place he wanted.

It was a big lake full of ducks. Some of them were bigger than others. Right next to the lake, there was a picnic blanket prepared for them with some cookies. He took her hand once again and sat with her on top of the picnic blanket just staring to the lake and those beautiful ducks. "This is amazing," she whispered taking one cookie.

"I know, I just wanted to share this with you," he whispered taking one cookie as well. She smiled sweetly taking a deep sigh. "Let's talk," he proposed, making her to laugh.

Olivia was surprised and pleased that he had prepared this for them; only for them. It was then she realized he really liked her, if not; he would not have prepared the whole scene.

"Tell me about your daughter," she whispered.

Elliot smiled, staring into her eyes, which were so warm. "She's so sweet. She has blonde long hair and bright blue eyes. I love her eyes; they are full of brightness and pureness." Elliot loved to talk about his daughter. Maureen was the only thing he had done right in his whole life. The only thing he was truly proud of.

"She has the same eyes as her father," Olivia added, smiling at him. He made a small laugh about her comment, but in fact, he loved her comment. "What happened with her mom?" she asked taking his hand in hers.

"Kathy, her name is Kathy. I think I only married her because she got pregnant. I have to admit, after some time I fell in love with her, but something changed between us. I will always love her because she gave me my gorgeous daughter." It was the first time he talked to anyone about Kathy that way. He felt so comfortable with Olivia. It was like they had known each other forever.

Suddenly Elliot Stabler felt the necessity to know everything about this new woman in his life. To know every secret she had, everything. He wanted to do many things with her. It was the first time he tried things to work out with a woman. "Tell me about your family," he said stroking her hand.

This was what Olivia feared, she didn't want to talk about her family with him because every man that asked about her family ended up running away from her. "If I tell you about my family you would end up running away," she tried to make that sound as funny as she could. He tried to search for her eyes, but he couldn't.

"I'm not going anywhere, Liv." It was the first time anyone had called her by her nickname so soon after meeting her. Casey had, but it sounded so different with his voice, it sounded deeper, sweeter.

"I have a brother, Simon, who I've only known for one year. Yeah, I know, it sounds crazy, but it's the truth. I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm… the product of my mother's rape." That's it! She said it aloud and he was still there, holding her hand. He was still sitting right next to her, staring at her.

The only thing Elliot did was take her other hand and hold both tightly. Trying to understand this new information, he didn't ask anything for a long while. That was when he realized the sky had turned grey and a storm was coming. "It's okay," he whispered.

Olivia wanted to change the subject quickly. She needed to talk about something different. "What's your favorite movie?" she asked laughing. He knew what she was trying to do, but didn't say a word about it. Elliot understood her. He laughed about her question and thought of the right answer.

"Okay, you're going to laugh for a while if I tell you. My favorite movie is Ghost," he answered and her eyes turned to him shocked and amazed. Olivia couldn't believe it, it was so funny.

"Oh my God! Ghost is my favorite movie too!" she said excited. They were so similar; they had so many things in common. He looked for a clue that she was lying, but didn't find anything. He stared at her a while longer, and smiled to find her staring back at him. Trying to think of another question, he decided on color.

"Blue!" Both shouted at the same time. When they realized their answers were the same and no question had been asked, they covered their mouths and laughed. Elliot stood up making Olivia stand up as well. They walked together for a while, hand in hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked really wanting to know where they were going. This man was still a mystery for her but she was impressed he had chosen the greatest place for them to meet.

"I'll walk you home. Even if I want to spend the whole night with you here, I can't, it's going to rain," he answered smiling. She loved the way this man talked to her and how he looked at her when he was talking. She nodded and guided him towards her house. She also wanted to spend the whole evening talking with him.

They were a block away when it started to rain. It was not just a simple rain, it was a huge storm. "Fuck!" she shouted, but the sound of the rain drowned it out. Elliot took off his huge coat and covered her. He held her close trying to cover her head and trying to prevent her from almost drowning in the endless downpour. They stayed huddled together for fifteen minutes. When the rain stopped he searched for Olivia under his coat. She was there, completely dry, thanks to him.

"You're soaked! Was it raining?" she asked and both laughed for a while. "Thank you," she whispered giving him his coat back and both started to walk the final block. "We're here," she whispered turning to face him.

They stayed just staring into each other's eyes for what seemed forever. "I think I should go," he said giving her a small and sweet kiss on the cheek before turning away. Olivia smiled to herself as she walked up to her apartment.

Just as she laid in bed ready to sleep her phone started ringing "Yeah?" she answered it covering her body with the blanket.

_"Hi Liv, it's Elliot," _he said. His voice was so different, he was not hesitating anymore. He was sure about what he would say and about himself.

"Hi El!" she answered "I really had a great time with you," she added smiling sweetly.

"_Yeah, me too. Would you like to come to my place tomorrow's night and have dinner with me, I'll cook_," he offered, already missing her.

"Of course," she replied, she really wanted to see him again.

"_Great, see you then Liv_," he said and hung up.

She took a deep sigh and put the phone right to its place. That was when she realized she was falling in love with her bet.


	3. Chapter 3

**People here's chapter 3! I hope you would enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writting it! Loved all your reviews and encouragment! Nettie, your help wonderful as always. This chapter is dedicated to Tori, Stace and you Nettie!! **

**Please review!**

* * *

Olivia stood walking towards his place in the cold night air. She couldn't be feeling like this towards him, it was not possible. She'd only known him for two days, 48 hours! But this man was making her feel like a real woman, and a very lucky one at that.

Suddenly, there she stood, right in front of his place, doubting whether she should knock or not. She was wearing white pants and a blue top which almost didn't have a back. She kept reminding herself that it was just a bet and she didn't have to get deeply involved with this guy. But there was something telling her to just forget about the stupid bet. It was the first time a real, sweet guy was interested in her and she was going to ruin it all because of the damn bet.

Without really thinking about it, she knocked on his door. She rested her back on the door, waiting for him, thinking about him. Yesterday evening was amazing, she really enjoyed it and she was sure he had planned it carefully. She liked that. Just then the door opened, making Olivia lose her balance only to be caught by Elliot.

"Hey! You're already here," he whispered and made her step inside. She walked inside slowly and looking around his place. She had to admit she was expecting something different; she thought it would be all messed up. And in fact, it was exactly the opposite. Elliot could see what she was thinking and smiled before talking. "You expected something different?" he asked showing her the way to his couch.

"Yes," she whispered taking a seat on his couch. Olivia could smell something delicious. "What are you cooking?" she asked standing up and heading to his kitchen. But he stopped her before she could get there. Elliot grabbed her with both of his arms to stop her. She laughed. "There's a bomb in there and you don't want me to see it?" she asked laughing.

He laughed. "I don't want to ruin the surprise," he whispered and she smiled. Olivia then walked to his couch once again and sat there. He sat next to her.

"What are our plans for tonight?" she asked taking the glass of wine Elliot was offering her. She was really anxious because last night he'd had beautiful plans for them. She was starting to feel the same feeling she felt when she was about to knock on his door. It overwhelmed her, but it felt so good. So right.

"Dinner and a movie," he said smiling taking her hand in his. He stroked it slowly and gently. She didn't need to ask which movie he had rented.

"Let me guess, Ghost?" she asked smiling. She's only known him for two days and she could already read his mind. Elliot nodded and just smiled making her world stop. He knew what he caused with his simple smile and he had to admit he loved it, because it meant she was interested in him as well.

After a couple of minutes of silence, he stood to check on the meal, leaving her alone in his living room. Olivia looked around the place, she looked at some photos, some details no-one would pay attention to. A new sensation occurred; it was like she had butterflies in her stomach. It felt exactly the same way many people had described. It was so unique and she knew instantly what it meant.

Just then, Elliot appeared once again and took her hand and led her towards his kitchen. "Close your eyes," he whispered as he guided her into his kitchen. Once in there, Olivia could smell the wonderful food. Elliot made her sit on a chair and looked for his tray to carry their dinner.

"Open your mouth," he ordered. Olivia hesitated to open it, but finally gave in, she opened it just a bit, and it was enough. Elliot placed a piece of food in her mouth. "Tell me what it is, Liv." She tasted it for a while before swallowing it.

"It's lamb with garlic and red wine." She then opened her eyes slowly to find an amazed Elliot there. He looked at her for a while, he couldn't believe it. She said had got it exactly right. "I'm awesome, I know," she joked and both laughed.

Elliot then took a sip of his wine; "I can't believe you actually guessed the right ingredients!" He looked surprised. It was the first time someone guessed so easily. It took his sister, Susan, a month to figure it out and now this woman guessed in only a minute.

"I'm very good with this stuff," Olivia simply said. She knew she would enjoy every date she would have with Elliot. He could make simple things amazing; no-one had ever made her guess his cooking before. Not even a boyfriend she had for a months. Those simple details were so important to her.

Elliot looked at her for a while before eating. But the difference with him was that he didn't care if she noticed he was staring at her or not. He felt so lucky to have met her, but the funny thing was that he met her in a bar. "Last night was wonderful for me, Liv," he said right before he took another sip of his wine.

Olivia felt so warm with his words; he made those butterflies appear again. "Elliot, you're the first man who didn't run away from me after I told you about my family and I thank you for that." She felt the need to tell him because in fact she loved his response, she felt wanted for once in her life.

He reached for her hand and held it while he talked. "Your family is always important because it's a part of your past and life, but Liv; you're who you are, this sweet, amazing and lovely woman thanks to yourself," Elliot whispered before kissing the top of her hand.

Olivia tried to smile. "You can't imagine how much I needed to hear that, Elliot," she said wiping a tear away from her face. His words meant the world to her, and he knew it. She had been so alone her whole life that to finally hear someone say that to her was incredibly important.

Dinner ended soon after that. Olivia helped Elliot wash the dishes before walking to his couch. Elliot looked for their movie around his house before sitting next to his guest. He covered their bodies with a blanket he stole from the room his daughter used when she was with him. Soon after the movie started, he glanced at Olivia, but was confused when he found her crying.

"You're already crying? It's just started." He moved closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Olivia laughed at his comment and wiped her tears away smiling.

"I know, but I already know how it ends!" She laughed and they kept watching the movie. After half an hour, he felt an arm being wrapped around his stomach and a head being rested on his chest. Elliot wrapped his own arm around her and kept watching the movie.

"Liv, are you awake?" he asked quietly. He tried to look to her face but found it difficult. Once Elliot he managed it, he found she was sleeping. He smiled to himself before stopping the movie and getting comfortable on the couch with Olivia on top of him.

The next morning, Olivia woke up confused because she found herself in another house. She then remembered it was Elliot's house, but when she tried to move she couldn't. She lifted her head and was shocked when she found herself on top of Elliot. "Oh my God," she whispered trying not to wake Elliot up, but it was a failure.

"Hi, you're already awake," he whispered smiling and rubbing his eyes. He sounded sleepy. Olivia rested her head once again on his chest without caring if he minded. "You slept alright?" he asked staring into her eyes as always.

"Yeah, I slept wonderfully. I'm sorry I fell asleep on your couch," she apologized sitting next to him. Olivia couldn't believe she had fallen asleep so easily.

"Well, in fact, you fell asleep on top of me not on my couch," he said laughing causing her to laugh as well. Olivia slapped his shoulder playfully before standing up.

They ate breakfast together and once they finished, he walked with her to the street where she caught a cab. "Hey Liv, I have to watch Maureen tonight, would you like to join us?" he asked opening the cab's door for her.

"Yes, I'll join you guys tonight, I'd love to meet her El!" she whispered before leaning over and planting a soft and sweet kiss on his cheek. She then entered the cab and left for work.

Elliot knew he would miss her, but he was glad he would be able to see her again tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people! Here's chapter number 4! I hope you would like it as much as I did! I need to explain something, Elliot's tattoos, they are not from the marine! LOL. Nettie thank you so much as always!**

**Please review people!!**

* * *

Olivia had a terrible day at work. She just wanted to see Elliot, because she would relax with him, he was all she needed. She couldn't believe she had only known him for three days and yet feel so comfortable with him. It was the first time something like this happened to her.

She didn't have time to get changed from her working clothes, so Olivia simply drove to his house. On the way to Elliot's house, she was listening to a song which reminded her about this new relationship with Elliot. It was something she couldn't describe.

Within minutes Olivia arrived at his place. She was nervous because today she would meet his daughter, Maureen. Elliot always talked about her with pride and tenderness. She could tell he was really happy about his daughter and it was all he would care ever about.

Olivia straightened her clothes before knocking on his door. She was always nervous before knocking but she didn't know why. Olivia kept thinking about what Elliot made her feel, those butterflies in her stomach. No-one had ever did that to her before, so it was a completely new feeling.

Olivia could hear a young girl laughing and playing around. She assumed it was the famous Maureen. Just then, the door opened for her and when she was about to say hi to Elliot, she didn't find him there. And instead of Elliot's voice, Olivia heard another voice talking to her. "Hello?" the new person said to her.

Olivia looked down and saw a beautiful little girl standing there. She was just as Elliot had described her, she was blond, with amazing blue eyes. She was very similar to his father. "I guess you must be Maureen, sweetie," Olivia said to the little girl smiling at her.

Maureen nodded and kept staring at her with her eyes full with questions. "Who are you?" she asked moving towards Olivia, so she could stare at her without any problem. This strange woman seemed very warm and sweet.

"I'm your father's friend, Olivia," she told the little girl before placing a hand on her tiny shoulder. Without hesitating, Maureen let Olivia enter her house. Adults would often be reluctant to let a stranger in but this little person was so confident and trusting.

Olivia took a seat next to Maureen on the couch. Maureen was playing with a brunette doll and making funny voices when the doll talked. She then glanced to Olivia who was watching her. "Do you want to play with me?" Maureen asked giving the doll to Olivia.

"What do you want to play to?" Olivia asked stroking the doll's hair. Maureen thought about her answer for some time before giggling and covering her face with her tiny hands. She then peeked from between her fingers and smiled.

"My daddy doesn't let me, but would you like to throw my dad's clothes all around the room?" Maureen asked covering her face once again and waiting for Olivia's answer.

"I don't think your dad would like me to do that," Olivia whispered to the little girl before laughing. Elliot was right, she was very sweet and her eyes were just as Elliot had described to her. Olivia could see Elliot in his daughter's eyes and smile. "By the way baby, where's your daddy?"

Maureen took her doll once again and stroked its hair before answering to the woman sitting next to her. "He's having a shower," she whispered smiling.

Just as Maureen finished, Elliot appeared wearing only a towel around his hips. "Maureen! How many times have I told you not to throw my clothes around the place?" When he'd ended, he noticed Olivia sitting next to his daughter. "Liv… you're here," he whispered surprised because he was only wearing a towel in front of her.

"Sorry dad," Maureen whispered before starting her game again. Olivia simply stared at him with a grin on her face, before she started to blush. She could not stop staring at his gorgeous body, in fact, she was not breathing at all. Elliot realized what was going through her mind and simply laughed watching her.

"I guess I should get changed," he said grinning before disappearing once again. Olivia had imagined his body a few times, but she hadn't imagined such art. Elliot Stabler was carved by hand. Olivia laughed at her overwhelming thoughts. She decided to turn her attention to Maureen so she could stop thinking about her dad.

Maureen was bored. She was not playing with her doll anymore. "Would you stroke my hair Liv?" the little girl said to Olivia, imitating what her dad had called her. Olivia smiled to Maureen, before pointing her to rest her head on her lap so she could stroke her hair easily.

Olivia stroked her hair for a while thinking about Maureen's father. Elliot had behaved so wonderfully towards her and in fact she was sure, that letting her meet his daughter was something very important to him. Something Elliot would not let just anyone do.

Elliot appeared in the doorway watching the sweet scene between Olivia and Maureen. If Olivia was stroking his daughter's hair it meant that Maureen felt safe with her. He smiled before talking, "She's asleep."

Elliot walked closer and went to take Maureen in his arms. "I'll just put her on my bed," he whispered. But Olivia placed a hand on his arm stopping him "Let me," she whispered and taking Maureen in her arms and following Elliot to his bedroom. Olivia laid Maureen carefully on the bed then Elliot covered her up. She stood and watched him and couldn't help but smile.

Elliot stood beside Olivia and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Let's order some Chinese," he proposed before walking out of his bedroom back into the living room.

Olivia sat back on his couch while he called for the food. The butterflies appeared once again when he wrapped an arm around her. It was something she could not control anymore; it was way more powerful than she was. Elliot appeared once again after placing the order and he sat by her side.

"Maureen must have felt comfortable with you if she let you stroke her hair," Elliot started the conversation. Olivia glanced at him and took his hand in hers; she held it tightly before talking, staring into his eyes the whole time.

"Thank you for letting me meet her, El," Olivia whispered smiling not only with her mouth, but with her eyes as well. Elliot could get lost in her eyes; there were so many emotions, more than she would ever tell him or anybody about. "Now, would you tell me about your tattoos?" she asked with a laugh.

Elliot looked for two beers before answering her question. He handed her one and then opened his own. "Well… I had my tattoos done when I was going through a tough time. Kathy was pregnant and I was desperately looking for a job. Do you have any tattoos?" Elliot asked taking one big sip of his beer.

"Nope," Olivia answered laughing. She loved that he told her the truth and not some stupid answer trying to avoid the subject. Olivia knew it was hard for him to talk about Kathy, but she appreciated the fact he at least would tell her the truth. The continued to chat away before a knock on his door interrupted their conversation.

Elliot stood up and opened the door, before paying for the meal and walking back to Olivia. They both ate in silence putting more food than their mouth could tolerate, both starving after missing lunch. Once they finished their dinner, they kept talking about casual stuff.

Elliot then got serious. "Liv, you have to know that I only let you meet Maureen because I trust you and care about you...a lot," he whispered placing a hand on her cheek, stroking it softly.

Elliot leaned in and only stopped when their lips were inches away from each other. Just when he moved in to close the gap, Olivia pulled away and rested her forehead on his. She placed one of her hands on top of the one that was still resting on her cheek. "El, you deserve someone better for you, I'm…" She was interrupted by Elliot, capturing her face in both his hands.

"I don't care if you say I deserve someone better. I want you Olivia, just you," he whispered and instead of pulling away, Olivia hid her face in his neck.

"I think I should go now," she whispered taking her coat and leaving. Elliot sat resting his back on the door; he covered his face with his hands.

Someone appeared and sat next to him. Maureen wrapped an arm around her dad's back before talking. "I think she likes you daddy," the little girl whispered before kissing him goodnight and heading to her room to sleep.

Elliot thought about his daughter's words for a minute and then stood up. He headed to bed knowing he wouldn't sleep after what has just happened with Olivia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well people, here's chapter 5! I'm very excited about this chapter, so I would be expecting lovely reviews. LOL. The song is "I love you" by Sarah Mclachlan. This chapter is for you Nettie! Thank you as always.**

**Tori and Stace, I love you girls! Every review encourages me to go on, so please review.**

* * *

The next morning, Olivia was way too embarrassed to call Elliot after what happened at his place. In fact, it was her entire fault. He was just trying to show her how much he cared and she ruined it all. Olivia had to tell Casey about how she was feeling about this new guy and to forget about the bet.

It was the first time Detective Olivia Benson was falling head over heels for someone. What she wasn't expecting was to fall in love with her bet. Without thinking about what she was going to say, Olivia dialed Casey's number.

Ring

Ring

Ring

_"Novak,"_ Casey answered finally. Olivia sensed she was in a hurry, so she decided to go directly to the point.

"Hey Case! It's Liv…" she was interrupted by Casey before she could say what she needed to say.

_"I'm sorry Liv; I'm due in court right now. I'll call you later."_ And with that the busy ADA hung up her phone leaving Olivia with no-one to talk.

Olivia glanced at her watch; it was time to have a shower before work. She was having a quiet patch at work which was great because she could see Elliot more often. There she was! Thinking about him once again in the same morning. Olivia took off her clothes and entered the shower with the hope the hot water would make her feel better.

She rested her forehead on the cold wall of the shower letting the hot water wash over everything that was occupying her mind - Elliot. When Olivia opened her eyes she didn't see the wall, she saw his face. _"I want you Olivia, just you." _His voice penetrated her ears. She could even feel his lips inches away from hers, his forehead resting on hers, his eyes staring at her, his breath on her lips.

"Damnit!" Olivia gave the wall a hard punch which only served to leave her with a terrible pain in her hand. She closed the shower and stepped out wrapping a towel around her body. She headed to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

When Olivia sat to have breakfast, she rested her forehead on the table in an attempt to think with clarity. Her annoying cell phone interrupted her thoughts. Without lifting her head, she felt around the table with her hands. After touching all the food and dirtying her hands, Olivia was able to answer her phone. "Benson."

_"I've never heard you saying your last name like that,"_ the person on the other line answered laughing. Olivia didn't have to ask who it was because she had been thinking about him the entire morning.

Olivia smiled when she heard his voice and stood up heading to her couch. She lay there in fetal position. She was surprised Elliot called her after what had happened; she was not expecting him to call at all. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone from work," she explained softly. She already wanted to see him even though she felt embarrassed about last night.

_"I know,"_ Elliot answered taking a deep breath before going on. _"Listen, the club where I play tennis organized a party for tomorrow and I have to bring someone."_ He tried not to bring up what happened or didn't happen between them last night because he wanted things to go slowly and work out between them.

"You know I'd love to go, El," Olivia whispered already thinking about what she would wear. But what she was really thinking about was why he didn't bring up the subject both were thinking about. Olivia ignored it and asked something else "It's a formal party?"

Elliot thought about what his friend had told him before answering. _"Yeah, it is,"_ he answered. Deep inside of him, he was expecting her to ask something else, but he figured it was important for her to know what she would wear.

"El, about last night… I wanted to apologize for the way I left," Olivia whispered hiding her head between her knees. She didn't know why she was doing that, because he was not there to look at her. Just when she was about to say something else, his voice interrupted her.

_"Don't worry about it,"_ Elliot said. _"Well, see you tomorrow then, bye Liv,"_ he said and waited for her answer.

"See you then, El," Olivia answered before hanging up. She ended breakfast and got ready for work. She knew she could not work properly knowing she would see Elliot Stabler all dressed up tomorrow night.

Olivia Benson found herself dialing Casey's number for the second time that day. Even though it was a slow day, it felt like an eternity. She needed to tell Casey what she was feeling towards her bet so she could end it and allow herself to have a relationship with Elliot. "Novak," her friend finally answered her phone.

Olivia didn't know how to begin "Hey Case! It's Liv," she told her friend. She didn't know if she would be able to make her friend understand her.

_"Livvie! I'm sorry I couldn't talk this morning,"_ Casey told her friend. Casey was so excited about their bet; she has already arranged everything for the party because she knew Olivia had won the bet as soon it had began.

"It's okay, I need to tell you something about the bet," Olivia whispered closing her eyes, thinking of the right words to say. Her mind was occupied with thoughts of Elliot Stabler.

_"The bet! You can't imagine how wonderful everything is gonna be! I've already organized everything! There is going to be a beautiful place… but what is it you wanted to say?"_ Casey was breathless after she ended her spiel.

Olivia thought about it for a while. She couldn't ruin her best friend's expectations, not after hearing how excited she was about it. It was the first time in months Olivia heard Casey talking like that, she seemed happy. "Nothing, listen, I have to go, talk to you later sweetie," and with that Olivia hung up the phone.

The night of the party was bright with millions of stars and a huge moon. The weather was warm so it would be great to dance outside in the club's garden. Olivia was standing in front of her bedroom mirror deciding what to wear. After a whole hour, she chose a dark blue dress knee length dress. Her back was completely bare and her long hair fell over her breasts.

Olivia Benson was ready to take a cab and enter the party. She was nervous and excited about this new event. She was surprised that Elliot still wanted to see her after she ran away when he told her she was just what he needed. She was not going to ask about it.

Olivia had been denying her new feelings for almost a week, but now she finally let herself love a man, even though the only reason she met Elliot in the first place was because a stupid bet. Once she was in front of the huge club, she felt that overwhelming feeling again.

She took a step inside the lovely place to find a big and bright staircase, the place was the typical place for a party. It was full with candles, flowers, people, and slow music. Olivia's brown eyes met some blue ones, which were at the bottom on the stairs. A small and sweet smile appeared on her lips once she decided to walk to Elliot.

On her way down the stairs, she looked like a princess, full of grace and beauty. Elliot couldn't stop looking at her; she was charming him with her movements, her eyes and her unique smile. Once she was in front of him, the butterflies were more intense than ever. Her heart beat raced and she didn't know what to say. Olivia was breathless in front of him, so the only words to come out of her mouth were "Thanks for inviting me."

Elliot smiled and made a small nod. He wanted to do something else, but he was not sure how she was going to react, he didn't want Olivia to run away again. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before embracing her in a warm hug. Elliot wanted to say so many things; he wanted to do so many things with her. "Thank you for coming," he whispered in her ear before breaking the hug.

Olivia laughed and looked around before turning to him. "How do I look El?" she whispered because she wanted to make sure she was wearing the right type of dress for the event. Elliot carefully placed a hand on her cheek before stroking it slowly. He thought about what he would say and grinned when he reached the right word.

"You look stunning," he whispered before being interrupted by two of his friends. Elliot hugged the two people there before introducing them to Olivia.

"Olivia, this is Lucy," Elliot said pointing to a brunette woman with short hair and bright green eyes, "And this is Justin," Elliot said referring to the blonde man standing next to Lucy. Justin and Lucy shook hands with Olivia before talking.

"I guess you are the famous Olivia, aren't you? Elliot's been talking about you the whole time," Lucy said causing the others to laugh. Interrupting the conversation, Elliot took Olivia's hand in his and headed to the garden, where they would dance. Just then a familiar song started,

_I have a smile  
Stretched from ear to ear  
To see you walking down the road  
We meet at the lights  
I stare for a while_

Elliot placed one of his hands on her lower back and the other one on her waist, waiting for her response. At this point, the butterflies were way too strong for both of them. Giving up at his touch, Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, letting him do whatever he wanted with her.

_The world around us disappears  
It's just you and me  
On my island of hope  
A breath between us could be miles_

She felt electricity when he touched her naked back with his soft hands. Elliot was not trying to seduce her; he just wanted to be near her. Their faces were inches away from each others neither concerned about the heat they were producing. Olivia was no longer Detective Olivia Benson; she was a woman in love.

_Let me surround you  
My sea to your shore  
Let me be the calm you seek  
Oh and every time I'm close to you  
There's too much I can't say  
And you just walk away_

The lyrics were perfect… was it really what the wanted to say? Both of them remembered the night in the bar, where they met for the first time. _"I think it's fate, two detectives together. Don't you think so?" _His words penetrated her ears once again.

_And I forgot  
To tell you  
I love you  
And the night's  
Too long  
And cold here  
Without you_

It had only been a week, Olivia couldn't be in love with this guy, she couldn't love him so easily. She closed her eyes and Elliot knew it. Slowly and gently, he gave her a soft and sweet kiss on her neck, causing her to shiver. Olivia lifted her head from his shoulder and stared at his eyes.

_I grieve in my condition  
For i cannot find the words to say i need you so  
Oh and every time i'm close to you  
There's too much i can't say  
And you just walk away_

Olivia rested her forehead on his and simply breathed. Elliot closed his eyes as well and could feel her breath landing on his lips. He wanted so much to kiss her, but he knew that if he did, she would end up running away again.

_And i forgot  
To tell you  
I love you  
And the night's  
Too long  
And cold here  
Without you  
I grieve in my condition  
For i cannot find the words to say i need you so_

Olivia rested her head once again on his shoulder, but this time, she hid her face in his neck absorbing his scent. The song ended, but they remained there in each others arms for a while. Olivia gave him a sweet and soft kiss on his neck and then pulled away from his grip.

The party ended two hours later and Elliot drove Olivia home. The trip was in complete silence with the pair only exchanging short glances. Once at the entrance of her building, they didn't want to say goodbye. Elliot took her hand before talking. "Come to my place tomorrow night, there's something I've prepared for us," he whispered before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Olivia simply nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. She then walked to her apartment where she got rid of her dress and entered her warm bed ready to sleep, happily knowing she would see Elliot tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6 for you people! I'm extremely sorry for the delay with this chapter :( But I'm also sorry to say that I won't be able to update for a week because I'm going on holidays. :(:(**

**I'm sure you would like this chapter a lot ;) Nettie this chapter is for you and thank you as always. Please review..**

* * *

Olivia Benson was standing in front of his place after work. Last night was wonderful; Elliot was so soft and romantic. In fact, today she had been so distracted thinking about him her partner had to ask her a million times what was going on. It was usual for her to doubt before knocking, even more if it was his door. Olivia straightened her clothes before calling.

She was particularly excited about today because Elliot told her he had prepared something special for them. Olivia really appreciated how he was waiting for her, she liked that even though he couldn't kiss her yet, he was still there. Olivia listened to him near the door before finally opening it slowly.

A bright big smile formed on his lips as he opened the door to find Olivia there. Elliot stepped inside followed by her. He turned to face her and wasn't surprised when he found her face inches away from his. He opened his mouth. "Let's go to the garden." Olivia looked at him questioning, but instead of asking anything, she took his hand and let him lead her to the illuminated place.

Once there she couldn't help but smile. He had prepared a lovely dinner under the stars. There were candles on the table and soft music; there was also a big pool, but it wasn't for them. Elliot appeared at her side and wrapped an arm around her waist before walking near the pool, where he wanted to say something.

The unstoppable butterflies were in her stomach as usual. Olivia was not the only one feeling them, he was as well. They'd known each other for a week now and he had something special for her. Elliot looked for a little box in his jeans pockets and smiled sweetly when he showed it to her. Amazed, Olivia took the box and after she opened it slowly and found an old bracelet there, she was breathless.

"My mother gave it to me and told me I had to give it to the woman I really cared about… and that woman is you," Elliot whispered before taking the bracelet and placing it around her wrist. Olivia covered her open mouth and gave him the longest and deepest hug she had ever given anyone. She was more than thankful and she felt more in love than ever. "You mean a lot to me, Liv," he whispered into her ear before kissing her forehead.

Olivia didn't want to break the hug, it would be easy to stay like this forever, but she knew she couldn't. She took a step backwards, her eyes full of tears. Elliot knew he was responsible for those tears and he was glad he was. Olivia took another step before something totally unexpected happened which saw Elliot laughing like a complete fool.

Elliot stepped forward and stared at Olivia who was quickly emerging from the surface of his pool. She was soaked to the skin and her laugh was the loudest one he had ever heard. Olivia swam near the pool edge, taking the hand Elliot was offering her. She thought about it twice and finally pulled him in with her. "You're going to regret this," he said once bobbed up beside her.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked as he took her in his arms. Both laughed for a while before finding themselves staring into each other's eyes as always happened. Elliot pushed the hair away before taking her face between his hands and looking at her for a while. She knew what he was about to do, but she was not ready for it. Inside her heart she was ready to kiss him, but her mind kept reminding her about the bet and she didn't want to hurt both of them. "I'm freezing," Olivia whispered pulling away from his grip.

Both climbed out of the pool before taking their dinners back into the house. Olivia helped him put dinner on the kitchen table before heading to the living room. "Can I have a shower, El?" she asked because a shower always cleared her mind. Elliot nodded and she walked into his bathroom.

"Wait! I have to explain you something about the tap!" he shouted from his living room before stepping into the bathroom with her. He turned on the shower for her and smiled before walking towards the door.

Olivia moved to him and placed a hand on his back, making him stop and stare at her with his deep blue eyes bright. "Can I ask you something?" she asked taking a little step backwards. Elliot nodded taking her hand in his. "Why do you care so much if I never even kissed you?" she asked honestly.

Elliot laughed and thought about his answer. He couldn't believe she was asking him that; wasn't it obvious? He ran his fingers down her cheek remembering every moment they had shared. They had talked about her family, about her past, about their interests. Elliot remembered their first date, how much he had planned that evening. He remembered Olivia under his coat, he remembered how many kisses he had given her, but none on her lips. He brushed a finger across her lips and kept remembering.

Elliot searched for an answer, remembering the night at his house, the way they talked, the way she fell asleep on top of him that night. He also remembered the way Olivia talked to his daughter. Elliot remembered how much he loved the way her skin felt against his. He remembered the kiss he had left on her neck and the way she responded to it. "Are you going to answer?" her voice was almost a whisper.

He then remembered her question. "I care because… I'm in love with you." Elliot placed his other hand on her face and waited for her answer before kissing her. At this point he didn't care anymore, he didn't care if she ran, he didn't care at all. Olivia closed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak.

"I can't… be falling in love with you," Olivia Benson answered. Elliot smiled and leaned in, but this time, she didn't pull away. His lips landed on hers and she opened her mouth for him. Their tongues met and deepened the kiss. Olivia rested her hands on his waist. She couldn't believe she was kissing him. It felt so right, so pure.

There was a question on his mind which needed to be asked. Elliot stroked her face while his tongue explored her mouth. When the lack of air became an issue, he pulled away. "Why can't you be falling in love with me?" he asked smiling. Elliot Stabler couldn't wait for an answer, he needed this woman now. He leaned in again but she talked.

"Because I'm already in love with you, El," she whispered kissing him this time. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss even more this time. Elliot took her up in his arms letting her wrap her legs around his waist.

After stopping briefly to turn off the taps, Elliot carried her out of the bathroom and to his room. Ever so gently he placed her on top of his bed.

The next morning, Olivia woke up with sunshine on her face. She smiled in the arms of her darling Elliot. She kissed his chest waking him up. "Don't worry, your partner called because you were late and I asked the day off for you, Liv," he whispered between yawns. Her beautiful face rested on his chest once again and when she was about to fall asleep, he spoke again. "Today's my sister's birthday; she wants you to be there."

"I'll be wherever you want me to be," Olivia whispered before kissing him and heading to a long sleep in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well people, here's chapter seven. I know you'd probably want to kill me for the long delay, but you're not near me so you CAN'T!!! LOL Last week i was on holidays, and i was very busy this week, sorry!**

**THank you for your help Nettie, as always. :D Review people!**

* * *

Two hours later Olivia woke up, she rubbed her eyes trying to wake up more quickly. As she turned she found Elliot sleeping peacefully like a baby. She remembered last night, their first kiss, their first night together. It was the best night she had had in a long time. She was really in love with this guy; she thought as she remembered what they said to each other.

The sleeping body next her turned and wrapped an arm around her waist. Olivia smiled as she remembered how sweet and gentle Elliot was with her. _"Today's my sister's birthday; she wants you to be there."_ His words and voice echoed in her ears. If his sister wants her to be there meant that Elliot talked about her to his sister. Oh my God!! She didn't know what to wear.

With panic she shook Elliot trying to wake him. "Elliot! Wake up!" she shouted to him as he moaned trying to sleep. But Olivia was shaking him so much it was impossible to continue sleeping. He opened his eyes and yawned widely.

"I want to sleep woman, what is it?" Elliot asked covering his face with his tired hands. Last night was so intense, that he wanted was to rest all day. Olivia's lovely face was there when he pulled his hand away, a huge smile on her face knowing that he would kill her when he heard why she had to wake him up.

"I don't know what to wear for your sister's birthday," Olivia complained half joking and half serious. She wanted to impress his family, she didn't want to be just another woman to them, because she was sure she was not just another woman for Elliot.

Elliot closed his eyes laughing hard, causing her to laugh as well. "You totally ruined my sleep, darling," he whispered before kissing her. It was a soft and gentle kiss which soon ended. He could read her face and knew why she was so concerned. "Don't worry baby, they'll love you," he whispered and hugged her. It nearly broke his heart to see how a simple tear trickle down her face "We can go clothes shopping if you want to," Elliot said joking trying to make her smile and he did. Her smile illuminated the whole room.

After eating a late breakfast they headed to the mall.

It took them forever to find the right outfit. It was a pair of white trousers and a brown blouse. Elliot was waiting for Olivia to finish trying on the clothes and was sitting on a couch right in front of the changing room. It took her two minutes to appear in the new outfit. He stared at her, slowly looking from her feet to her head, she was gorgeous. "So… how do I look?" she asked a nervous smile on her face.

Instead of answering, Elliot walked towards her and kissed her before leading her to the cubicle once again. He locked the door and continued kissing her.

There was a little girl, no more than six years old, buying clothes with her mother. The little one pulled her mother's hand to capture her attention and the woman kneeled so she could hear what her daughter was saying. "Mom, a man has just went in there with a woman," the little girl whispered before running around the place with her brother.

The woman covered her mouth and looked for the sales assistant. She was not going to allow this, not where children could see or hear them. The assistant looked surprised and ran to the changing rooms, it was her store and she couldn't tolerate people who did this. Once she arrived she knocked furiously on the door.

A second later a shy Elliot opened the door a little bit, only reveling half of his face. "This is not a motel!" The woman shouted angrily waiting for his response. She could see they were both dressed, they were just kissing, but she needed to show who was in charge. She could hear the woman behind him laughing hysterically.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we'll buy the white trousers and the brown blouse," Elliot whispered before closing the door once again. A second later both exited the changing rooms and paid for the outfit.

It didn't take long before both were standing in front of Elliot's sister's house. She was more than nervous and she was sure she was showing it by the way Elliot was looking at her. "Just be yourself, Liv," he whispered before knocking.

They could hear people laughing and chatting inside. Olivia didn't feel ready for this big step; after all they'd only known each other a week. Elliot seemed so sure about this, so relaxed. She had almost said those three words last night. She shook her head at the thought. It was too soon to love him, way too soon. She didn't want to ruin this relationship by saying it, even though she was sure he was feeling the same.

Elliot took her hand in his just as a brunette woman with bright blue eyes opened the door laughing. "Happy birthday beautiful!" Elliot said hugging her tightly. She thanked him and turned to Olivia, who was standing right next to Elliot. The woman smiled and gave her a short hug in an attempt to make her feel welcomed. "She's Olivia, Sus," Elliot said as both women smiled at each other.

"I know, El," Susan said ushering them into the house which was full of balloons and food. Many people approached Elliot and hugged him. Elliot presented Olivia to his family and friends. Everyone welcomed her and made her feel comfortable, just as she deserved to be. Even though her feelings for Elliot were real, it felt like of she was cheating on him, because of the whole bet thing.

When no-one was watching, Susan took Elliot by the arm and guided him to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Olivia stayed there talking and laughing with one of Elliot's brother, Daniel. He was extremely funny and sweet.

Once both siblings were in the kitchen, Elliot was the first one to talk. "What is it?"

Susan looked around to see if there was anyone listening. "This is serious, isn't it El?" she asked her brother curiously. It was the first time he had brought a girlfriend to meet his family, even more to a birthday. This must be serious or he wouldn't have done it.

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked. He knew too well what she was talking about. He just didn't want to have this conversation with her, because Susan would always make him open up and talk about his feelings. He almost said something serious last night to Olivia, something he would not take back, he wasn't ready to admit that to his sister.

"You know too well what I'm talking about El, about Olivia!" Susan said loudly. Olivia overheard her name mentioned and walked to the kitchen. Without saying a word she just stood there and listened.

"What about her?" Elliot said avoiding eye contact with his sister. It had only been a week; he couldn't love her that much. Olivia made a part of Elliot's heart come alive, something no-one had done before.

"It's the first time you've brought someone here and she's also wearing mom's bracelet," she whispered. Instantly, Olivia stroked the bracelet Elliot had given her the night before, when their feelings were exposed. Now she knew how much it meant to him, how much _she_ meant to him. When Elliot didn't answer and closed his eyes, Susan continued. "You love her, don't you?" she asked this time far more gently.

Olivia touched her chest as one tear fell. She waited for his answer, hoping it would be a yes. But at the same time, fearing it would be yes. She closed her eyes once Elliot opened his mouth to answer, "Yes, I love her… but… it's only been a week," he whispered as his sister approached him, "I don't want to ruin this." Susan gave him a hug, proud of her big brother. After a couple of seconds, she noticed Olivia there. She broke the hug and took a step away from Elliot.

"I think someone … is calling me," she said and walked away, leaving the two of them alone. At first Elliot didn't understand why she left, but when he turned, he saw Olivia standing there with tears on her face. She took a step forward.

"How long you've been there?" he asked nervously, worried he'd ruined everything. Olivia wiped her tears away and walked to him. She smiled and looked at him for a while, trying to figure if what he said was real. She took his hand and waited for what he was about to say. "I'm sorry… I've ruined everything," he let out a sigh as tears formed in his eyes.

Olivia placed his hand on her chest so he could feel her heart beating. "You didn't ruin anything… I love you too," she whispered and he captured her lips in the most beautiful kiss either of them had ever experienced.

With their feelings revealed they continued with the party, laughing more than ever, knowing they shared a special and close bond- love.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi everyone! I should probably apologize for the delay with this chaper:P. Thank you Stace for the idea for this chapter and I hope you would like it people! For the ones who added my story to his/hers story alert, drop me a line whenever you like! I hope soon, LOL**_

_**Well, enjoy this chapter,! Thank you Nettie as always,**_

* * *

It had been two days since Susan's birthday and Elliot and Olivia hadn't seen each other. They spoke on the phone but were always too busy to actually meet in person. They were also still a little overwhelmed by the declaration of love.

One morning, Elliot called Olivia's desk. "Homicide… this is Detective Benson, how can I help you?" She didn't even think about what she was saying, it was automatic. She remembered the first time she had to say it, it felt so weird. This time she was thinking about Elliot and hoping they could see each other again, soon.

"Whoa… Hi, gorgeous." He smiled to himself as he rested his back on his uncomfortable seat in the unit. He longed to hear her voice, but this time he needed to ask her a favor.

Olivia blushed causing her partner to look at her questioningly. Sophia was extremely clever and very astute. She had been partnered with Olivia for five years now and they had grown very close. They knew everything about each other and loved to spend time together. So Sophia knew exactly who her friend was talking to. "Hi Elli." She had just invented a funny and cute name for him.

Elliot laughed and laughed for a while before talking "Elli? That sounds too girlish… don't you think so?" He took a pen and chewed it a little bit while he talked to her. She giggled and thought about this new relationship. She felt so comfortable with it; she could act like herself when she was around him. She had missed him so much these last two days.

"I don't care if it sounds girlish… I'm gonna call you that if you like it or not… Elli," her giggles grew into laugher seconds later causing Sophia to laugh as well. "I was thinking about you right before you called," she whispered into the phone, smiling towards her friend.

"I'm always thinking of you, Livvie…" Elliot whispered into the phone "I was actually going to ask you out today, but first I have to ask you a favor, okay?" He couldn't believe how much he trusted her if he was going to ask this to her.

"What is it?" she asked making funny faces at Sophie. Both women laughed. Olivia took a tuft of her hair and played with it while she waited for the answer. She thought she should probably have her nails done this afternoon.

"Would you pick up Mo when kindergarten is over? Because I won't be able to since it ends at 3pm and I've got commitments through til 4pm. I'll buy you dinner at my place," he asked trying not to sound as desperate as he really was.

Olivia though about it, thinking about her own commitments that afternoon. It seemed to be t she had developed a wonderful relationship with Maureen, the night they met. She had spent lovely moments with her and she was anxious to see her again. "Hey Sophie, do we have something to do at 3pm?" she asked after asking Elliot if he could wait a second.

"Why? Do you have another hot date with Elliot?" Sophia asked laughing and causing Olivia to blush. She had told Sophie about every date she had with him and about everything he said to her. There was a little detail she didn't tell her, the bet. But at this point, Olivia had completely forgotten about the bet herself, it was something she stopped thinking about every time she was with Elliot.

"No silly, he's asking me to pick up Maureen from kindergarten," Olivia told her friend while she picked up her phone again and talked to Elliot. "I'll definitely pick her up, Elli," she told him. They kept talking about stuff, like how much they loved each other and about the funny name she had picked for him.

They had to hang up after some minutes, because her boss was getting furious with her for using the phone for personal calls. It didn't take long before three, and she asked her friend to give her a ride to Maureen's kindergarten. Once there she waited until a kind teacher came out with the children so their parents could pick them up.

Maureen was there, with her little bag and her doll in her arms. Olivia smiled at the sight and walked to the teacher, "Hello, I'm Olivia Benson and I'm here to pick up Maureen Stabler," she said to the woman who seemed to understand the situation.

"Oh yeah… Mr. Stabler called me and told me you would pick her up today," The woman explained to Olivia and, Maureen came running and hugged her knees and smiled at her with a big bright smile.

"Livvie!" the little woman barely could pronounce it. Olivia knelt and hugged the girl and stared to walk to the car with Sophie on her side. Just then a woman with long blonde hair and an angry face appeared and pushed Olivia away from Maureen.

"What the hell are you doing?! I'm her mother!" The woman shouted in the middle of the street drawing everyone's attention. _She must be Kathy_… Olivia thought as she straightened her clothes back to their right place. Kathy was exactly as Elliot had simply described and she could see she loved her child.

Sophia took a pair of cuffs out of her pocket and arrested Kathy "You're under arrest for attacking a police officer." But she was cut off when Olivia stopped her.

"Wait Sophie! She's Kathy…" Immediately, Sophie took off the cuffs from Kathy and walked back to the car to let Olivia explain the whole situation. She didn't know where to start, how do you say to your boyfriend's ex-wife you're sleeping with him? Well… she'd better figure that out quickly. "I guess Elliot didn't tell you about me…" she whispered, but Kathy heard it.

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know Elliot?" Kathy asked more scared than angry. Elliot hadn't told her about this woman and she was kind of worried. She was coming to pick up Maureen, when she saw a completely stranger walking away with her daughter. It was something she was not used to seeing every afternoon.

"I'm sorry, I'm Olivia Benson and I'm… Elliot's… girlfriend," she answered every question Kathy asked as quick as she could, trying to avoid eye contact with her. She had to admit she was scared of her.

"Oh! He didn't tell me you were going to pick up Maureen today, he had probably forgot it was my day to pick her up," Kathy explained the whole situation trying to avoid the fact the woman in front of her was sleeping with her ex-husband. She saw the scared expression on Olivia's face and apologized. "I'm sorry I pushed you earlier, Olivia,"

"It's okay… Kathy," She could see she was a good woman and was scared for her daughter. But right now, she just wanted to kill Elliot Stabler first. How could he forgot about this? He not only made her pick up Maureen but also face his ex-wife.

"So… you're sleeping with him?" Kathy asked directly and Olivia opened her mouth widely as she heard her question. She was shocked and didn't know what to answer, in fact, she didn't know if it was a question at all. "You don't have to answer that."

Mo appeared just then and hugged her mommy before walking next to Olivia "Can I go with Livvie, mom?" the sweet little girl asked without knowing how uncomfortable it felt for both women. Kathy looked to Olivia and then to her daughter before answering.

"No baby, I have to take you to visit the dentist today, maybe next time, okay?" Kathy took her daughter's hand before walking away "Bye Olivia, take care of yourself."

Sophie was more than surprised about recent events and couldn't stop laughing about it. "I can't believe your boyfriend forgot what day it is!" she said and kept on laughing. Olivia asked Sophie to drop her at Elliot's place since their case was over.

Olivia Benson found herself in front of his apartment as she usually did. But this time she realized Elliot had never been to her place, never. She knocked on his door, hesitating as usual, but he appeared with a big smile as usual knowing it was her knocking. He recognized the way she knocked. "Hi princess," he said and was about to kiss her but she stopped him. "Where's Maureen?" he asked worried since he couldn't see her next to Olivia.

"Hi idiot! She's with her mom," She made her way to his couch and sat there and he followed her. Elliot was a little confused by the fact Maureen was with Kathy, since Olivia didn't know where she lived. He also knew there was wrong, with Olivia but he definitely knew it was nothing serious, since she was smiling at him. Elliot neared her and rested his head on her shoulder while she stroked his short hair. "Do you want to know why I've called you idiot?" she asked and he nodded slowly.

"I'd love to know," He whispered lifting his head so he could see her while she was talking. She smiled to him before talking.

"You forgot to tell me it was Kathy's day to pick up Maureen and my partner almost arrested her because she pushed me," she explained calmly almost laughing. Elliot covered his face with his hands remembering what day was.

"I am so sorry, Livvie!" he apologized, but she laughed at him. "You're not mad at me?"

"I'm not Elli, I think Kathy is a wonderful woman, she just took me by surprise!" she leaned in and kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Well, well, well... here's chapter number nine people! YAY! Unfortunatly there's only two chapters left til the end, I know... please don't cry! As I'm a very ambisious person and i know you love me, I want 100 reviews, so REVIEW! LOL! _

_I don't know if you people know how much I hate school, studying and TESTS! The great part about school is spending time with my lovely friends... so YES. I'm starting school after these awesome summer vacations next Monday. tears tears_

_Okay, let's stop crying and give me some long reviews or I'll hunt you down! LOL! Nettie-thanks as always woman! Enjoy this amazing chapter! LOL LOL!_

* * *

Olivia was driving back to her house after the hectic day she had. The only thing she could remember was the blood pouring from her forehead and the gun pressed to the back of her head. Tears running down her cheeks and she could barely see where she was going. She just needed a deep hot bath and some chocolate. As much as she tried to forget about it, she couldn't. It was her very own words haunting her, some were the words she used when talking to her captain about the incident, the others were her true feelings about it.

_Flashback_

_I was walking into the warehouse with Sophia trying to catch this killer for once. We've been working on this case for the last couple of weeks and we couldn't tolerate this anymore. We decided to split, she would enter from the back of the place and I would enter from the principle entrance. _

_I walked with my gun pointed straight in line with my shoulder. I was so nervous. I could feel someone behind me, but when I turned with my gun ready to shoot, someone dropped from the ceiling on top of me. He took my gun and hit me with the butt. He then grabbed me from behind and jammed it into the back of my head, pressing the gun harder more as each second passed. "I don't want to hurt you," I whispered._

_"So why do you carry a gun?" he shouted at me. That's when Sophia appeared from the corner and dropped her weapon as the killer demanded. I couldn't believe she had done such a thing, she needed her gun! My best friend could see my tears and that scared the hell out of her. She simply stood there, shocked. In our five years together, it was the first time either one of us had been taken hostage. _

_All I could think about was Sophia, Simon, Casey and Elliot and the many things I didn't have the chance to say. What would happen if I left? _

_End of Flashback_

Olivia arrived at her house and took the long bath she longed to have. Later that night she called the only person she wanted to be with. She dialed his number quickly and it took some seconds before someone answered "Hi, Livvie," Elliot whispered.

"Could you come to my place?" He didn't even have to think about the answer. He got changed and drove to her house in the middle of the night without asking the reason; he simply knew there was something wrong.

He took the steps three at a time and finally arrived at her door. He knocked and after two minutes, Olivia opened the door. She was wearing her pajamas, her eyes were puffy from crying and she had a cut on her forehead. "What the hell happened?" he asked, taking her hand and sitting on her couch with her.

"Crappy day." Her voice was almost a whisper. He could feel what she'd been through and wanted to take her pain away by something as simple and true as a kiss. He leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet and short kiss, before wrapping his arms around her body and lying with her on the couch.

"Tell me about it," he said rubbing her back softly trying to soothe her. He knew she was crying by the way her sobs penetrated his body. He pressed a soft kiss on the injury she had on her forehead. It was breaking his heart to see her like this, to see her so broken she could barely talk.

"Have you ever had a gun pointed to your head for an hour?" Olivia asked between sobs. Elliot was shocked by her question, knowing instantly it was what happened to her today. He had almost lost her and he didn't even know about it. He shook his head and she continued. "Lucky man," she whispered.

"You're safe now," he whispered as he pulled her body closer to his, absorbing all her tears. All he could think about was the terrible hour she'd spent today, scared and thinking she might die. He wanted to ask her more, but was scared what her answer would be. He didn't want her to cry or remember something that would allow her to cry more. Elliot just held her tightly and rubbed her back slowly.

"Do you think there's life after this one?" Olivia asked wiping her tears away from her face before sitting up. She couldn't stop thinking about him when the incident was over, about how much it would hurt to leave him without saying what she needed to. She needed to tell him how much she truly cared about him, how much she needed him by her side.

It was a tough question. Even though he thinks there is an afterlife, sometimes it's hard to be faithful to his beliefs after everything he has seen while working. He wanted to show her a happy face so he could make her day better. "I don't know…" he answered sincerely but added something so sweet that brought a smile to her face "But if there is… I'll be there to meet you and love you like I've already do."

She was smiling when he ended the sweetest phrase ever and even he was surprised by what he'd said. He had never said such a thing to anyone. "I love you," she found herself whispering in his ear and then kissing him. It amazed her he was capable of making her smile on a day like this. Elliot loved her, especially when she said she loved him, it was the best thing he could hear.

Gently he took her face between his hands ready to make a real commitment to her. "I want this to be a serious relationship; would you be able to do that?" Olivia Benson made him fall head over heels for her and he wanted this to last forever. "You're not a simple woman for me, Olivia, I have so many plans for us, so many things I want to do with you," he whispered before kissing her forehead.

Olivia was taken aback by his words and didn't know how to answer. She could see in his face that he really meant what he was saying and it broke her heart. She was in front of the man who truly loved her and was sure he wanted to be with her for a long while. "Yes, I want this to be a serious relationship too." She leaned in and captured his lips in a sweet and soft kiss. What she really loved about him is that he was not ashamed of saying all he said, he did not doubt whether she would accept or not, he just needed her to know. They had known each other for almost a month and it seemed like if they'd known each other for an eternity.

"This is the first time I've let myself fall in love with someone since Kathy, and this is very important for me, you understand?" he asked her and she nodded resting her head on his chest. "There are so many things I want to say to you… that I don't think I'll ever have enough time to say." He was short of words by now and simply stroked her back. "When I think about you, the only thing I think about is that I have to hurry up because if not, there won't be enough time to spend with you and I want to spend a lot of time with you, Liv," he whispered.

Elliot was interrupted because she raised her head so he could see the effect his words were having on her. Her eyes were full of tears; she was smiling sweetly and placed a hand on his neck. "Say you love me Elliot," Olivia whispered and closed her eyes as some tears fell silently.

He pushed some hair behind her ear before speaking. Did he really have to say it? Wasn't it obvious for everyone to see? He wrapped his arms around her body slowly and hugged her as she hid her face in his neck. "I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, I know you would probably hate me because of the long delay but after this chapter, you have to read the next one! YES OR YES! LOL!! Please don't give up now that there's only one chapter left! _

_I promise I'll update sooner this time, like on the weekend because of school! I promise!! Okay, please don't kill me when you end up reading, okay? Nettie- thanks for your help as usual-_

* * *

Olivia had asked for the day off after the recent incident. Unfortunately, Elliot wouldn't be spending time with her because he had to work. She woke up earlier that morning to prepare breakfast for both of them. She was not used to cooking, but this time she tried hard. After burning two waffles, breakfast was ready. She prepared the table ready for Elliot.

He woke up a couple of minutes later and ate breakfast happily with her. He then got changed from his boxers into some pants and a blue shirt, which looked very sexy on him. Olivia was used to see him like that, but today was different, she was amazed.

Elliot walked to his door with Olivia by his side. "I love you, bye," he said before kissing her on the lips and heading to the squad. He had told Fin and Munch about Olivia and he was used to be imitated when he was talking about her. John would turn his head to a side and talk like a complete idiot just to make fun of Elliot. He was just glad that when he was done with work he would go back to his place knowing Olivia would be there.

Once he was there, he was welcomed by his funny co-workers, Fin and John. "Oh man! You'll have the chance to show us your new girlfriend this Saturday!" Fin exclaimed excited and smiled to John. Elliot looked at them confused.

"I don't get you dude," Elliot said while he was taking off his coat and leaving it on the back of his seat, he then sat on the edge of his desk waiting for the answer.

"You don't know about the party?" John asked and as he didn't get an answer from his co-worker, he decided to keep on talking. "Casey is throwing us a party this Saturday," He said calmly and was a bit confused because it was weird Elliot didn't know about the party.

As Elliot shook his head, John went to look for Casey so she could explain everything about the party. Elliot had a great friendship with both of his co-workers, but he had different connections with each of them. For example, with Fin, he could talk about Olivia and everything going on in his life, but with John he would have a great time, and he would laugh like if there was no tomorrow. "So… how's everything with Liv?" Fin had always known Elliot was deeply in love with her and he secretly admired how he was able to have such a strong relationship with someone.

He smiled and let out a soft sigh at his friend's question. He didn't know how to describe this new relationship. Memories of every occasion he had spent by her side, every kiss he had shared with her and every night with her appeared in his mind before answering. "She made breakfast for me today," his voice was almost a whisper. Fin smiled to see how Elliot, one of his closest friends, smiled when he talked about a woman. Just then, his cell phone started ringing, Elliot was so lost in though he didn't hear it, so Fin had to pick it up.

"Yes?" Fin asked laughing as he saw how his partner was so lost in though and with a big smile on his face.

"I miss you baby, when are you coming home?" Olivia asked from the other side of the phone. She was sitting on his couch playing with her hair while she talked. It had been only an hour since he left, but it felt like an eternity.

"I think I'll give the phone to Elliot," Fin whispered before laughing as he gave the phone to Elliot. Olivia also laughed and waited until Elliot answered this time. They talked for about five minutes before both of them hung up. There was a smile tattooed on his face.

"This… is getting serious?" Fin asked smiling. He heard how he talked to her and how she answered the phone to him. There was intense connection between the two of them. Elliot nodded and just then, John and Casey entered the squad room. "Finally! Can you explain us the whole party thing?" Fin asked nearing them with Elliot by his side.

"Sure guys, it's simple…" the blond ADA started talking and left her purse on a nearby chair before going on with her explanation "Okay guys, I made a bet with one of my friends and if she would win… I would organize a party for her, you understand now?" she asked sitting on the edge of Fin's desk.

The three men laughed about the reason for the party "We thought you loved us, and that was the reason for the party!" John joked before laughing once again. Casey laughed at his comment.

"Will you please tell us what the bet was?" Elliot asked once he stopped laughing. He didn't know why he was laughing at all, it was probably because John was laughing, and when he laughs, Elliot did. Have you ever laughed simply because someone else was laughing? Well, it was exactly what happened when John laughs.

"Okay, okay," Casey whispered calming down "She had to make a guy fall in love with her within a month and then dump him," Casey said standing up because she was due in court in one hour.

"Would you tell us the name of the stupid fool?" John asked preparing some coffee. He then walked back near them and stood next to Elliot. They would probably have to make a bet soon after this, because it was so funny.

"I don't know guys! She didn't tell me!"

"Tell us the name of your friend then!" John exclaimed after taking a sip of his hot coffee. There was a long case waiting for them after this conversation.

"Okay! Her name is Olivia Benson!" Casey shouted but no-one said anything. John stopped laughing and turned serious; Fin glanced to John before glancing to Elliot. Elliot tried to process this new information before answering. Casey didn't know what was going on and why everyone stopped laughing. "What happened?" she asked but no-one answered.

Fin walked by Elliot's side and placed a hand on his shoulder "I'm so sorry man," he whispered. Elliot didn't answer and kept staring at the floor lost in thought. He wondered if Olivia was cheating on him because of the bet or if he was the famous bet. John turned to his friend and whispered something to him.

"What is it?" Casey asked worried. She thought Elliot remembered something that had happened or if he recognized the name she had said. Elliot then looked up and faced Casey. "Is there something wrong El?" she asked.

"I'm the stupid fool, Casey," Elliot said before taking his coat and heading to the elevator. "Tell Cragen I'll be right back," he shouted just before the doors of the elevator closed. He drove to his house, knowing the woman he loves would be there waiting for him.

Olivia was more than surprised when Elliot opened the door. She was sitting on his couch watching TV. "Hi stranger, I wasn't expecting you to come back early," she said smiling. He didn't answer and took the remote to turn off the TV. He stood in front of her almost crying.

"We need to talk," he whispered. He looked more serious than she had ever seen him and that worried her. She didn't understand what was happening so she stood up to be nearer him, but he took a few steps backwards. Olivia walked near him again and when she was going to place a hand on his cheek, he turned his face away.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked angrily, though she was more scared than angry.

"When were you going to tell me about the bet, Olivia?!" he shouted and started to walk around the living room. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands, ashamed of what she had done. She had completely forgotten about the bet, how could she?

"Let me explain it to you…" she whispered and neared him. Some tears started to run down her face because she knew she was going to lose him now. He raised his hand to stop her from talking.

"Don't cry, because if anyone has the right to cry it's me, not you!" he shouted as tears fell from his eyes. Elliot sat on his couch and covered his face by his hands, trying to hide the pain in his face. Of course he was angry with her, but he was more disappointed and hurt than angry. "I had to hear it from my ADA instead of you, does it sound fair to you?" he said "I had so many hopes and plans for us…" he whispered making her cry harder.

"Elliot, I swear to you that," she was interrupted by a sob. He couldn't stand to see her crying like that because of him. He couldn't see her cry in the first place. But he couldn't be so stupid to forgive her that simply; she had used him for a stupid bet.

"Your BET was about making a guy fall in love with you, well… congratulations you won! Now get out of here!" Elliot stood up and took her purse; he handed it to her and dragged her to the door.

"Elliot, please…" she whispered but he slammed the door in her face. Olivia walked away crying after losing the man she loved.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay people, we've reached the end of this story, and I hope you would forgive me for the long long delay. I'm so sorry, but every time I sat to write, there was something I didn't like so I had to start writting all over again. But finally, I was able to write it the way I like it! So, I hope you would like it too!**

**Thank you to everyone who read this story, because I think that's what I like the most about this web, that people would read my work. Thank you so much Nettie, for all your help as always. Stacy, Tori, Jen, I love you girls. **

**I'm thinking about another two more stories, I'll try to write them as soon as I can, so you people would read them. Thank you again people, your reviews were amazing.**

* * *

Elliot was lying in bed staring at the ceiling, wondering what to do next. He had taken a week off after what happened; he was simply not able to work without thinking of Olivia and everything that happened. John was tired of telling him to come back to work, while Fin was trying to make Elliot forget about it all, telling him she was just a simple woman he met at a bar. God… he would give anything for her to be just a simple woman.

He walked to the kitchen to get some coffee. Everything inside his house reminded him of his former relationship, his former love. He could see from where he was standing, the movie they'd seen when she first stayed at his house. Ghost had always been his favorite film, but now, it meant something so much more to him. He loved and hated remembering her, he didn't want to remember her kisses and her warmth, but he couldn't breathe without remembering.

The red light of the coffee-maker was his sign to prepare a cup of the hot liquid and head back to bed. His phone had been ringing every hour of every day of the last week. Elliot didn't answer any of them. Just as the hour ticked by, the phone rang and he didn't answer. Instead, the machine got it for him. After his short message saying he was not able to answer… her voice appeared.

"Hey El… I know you're there and I can't blame you for not answering… but we need to talk… I need to talk to you. Call me." The message was soon over. Her voice faded away and the phone rang again, but this time, she was not the one calling.

"Hey man, I'm inviting you to Meloni's tonight, I won't take no as an answer," Fin's voice echoed through the whole room and brought a smile to Elliot's face.

After getting some sleep, Elliot decided to watch TV in an attempt to relax and think about something other than Olivia. As he turned on the TV, he realized there was nothing he wanted to watch and chose to look through some old photos. But as he was just about to open an old box full with photos, a knock on the door interrupted him.

Kathy was there ready to drop Maureen off for the weekend. He had completely forgotten about it. He knew he would have to pretend he was doing okay for his daughter. Elliot opened the door with a wide smile which caused the little girl to run to his arms. He took her up and hugged her tightly before softly kissing her forehead "Hi sunshine," he whispered and smiled at Kathy.

"Call me if you need anything, I'll be in Miami this weekend," she said nearing her daughter. She gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and smiled. "Bye, baby, have fun." And with that, she walked away and waved from inside her car before driving off.

Little Maureen was tired and laid her head on her dad's shoulder. "I guess I'm glued to you for the rest of the weekend," he whispered into his daughter ear, she raised her head and smiled.

"Daddy! You're supposed to love me," she complained before laughing and getting down from her dad's arms. She ran inside the house and to her room to play with some new dolls. She took her little bag and pulled out some Barbies.

Elliot got another cup of coffee and went up to Maureen's room. He was amazed to find a whole scene already prepared. "Barbie is having a party, right?" he asked taking a place next to his daughter. He left his coffee next to him and captured a male doll, he figured it was Ken.

"She's not Barbie, she's Teresa," Maureen whispered brushing the doll's hair. Elliot laughed and made Ken walk near his daughter to tease her. "You don't know how to play, daddy."

"Sure I know, besides I want to play with you," Elliot whispered. He loved to play with her so much. It was so funny, because she would always plan some amazing situations, way beyond her age. Soon he was lost in thought once more because the next he knew she was pulling his arm. "Daddy, someone's at the door,"

Both of them stood up and ran to the door playing around and pushing each other away. But finally, Maureen was able to open the door because her father was laughing so hard he couldn't. "Liv!!" The little girl shouted before running towards her and hugging her legs.

Olivia smiled and gave the girl a kiss on her forehead. "Hi, baby," she said. Just then her father walked by her side, telling her to go back in because it was getting cold. When Maureen went inside and Elliot realized Olivia couldn't look at him, just like he couldn't look at her. She put her hands inside her jacket pockets trying to stop herself from freezing. "Can we talk?" she asked, finally making eye contact with him. She looked sad, he could tell.

He thought about it for a while, deciding they should better go inside or they would freeze. As she entered, she realized she knew the place by heart, like it was her own. She took a seat on the couch as she always did. "Beer?" he asked, smiling for the first time to her. She smiled back but shook her head.

He sat by her side and even though he had his back to the door, he knew Maureen was there trying to figure out what they were talking about. "Maureen, go back to your room, grown-up talk," he warned her. He could hear her walking away.

Olivia smiled at him, and a small shiver engulfed her body as she thought about what they had shared, not that long ago. She pushed some of her hair behind her ear before talking. "I think you know why I'm here, right?" she asked and waited until he answered.

"Liv… Olivia, you don't need to explain anything, it's ok," he whispered but was cut off by her facial expression, he knew that she wanted to say something important, so he stopped. "I'm sure it took you a lot of courage to come here, so I want to hear you."

Olivia nodded before going on. "Okay, I know I was a complete bitch with you, and I shouldn't have done that, ever." She stopped because some tears were staring to fall down her cheeks. Elliot placed his hand on her cheek and wiped them away.

"Don't cry, it's ok," he whispered wiping more tears as they fell. He couldn't stand to see her like this, crying over him and the situation. He still loved her, he never stopped. He couldn't stop loving her and he would never stop.

"Elliot, I swear…" She took a deep breathe and opened her mouth to talk again. "I swear to you that I really love you and I'm here if you still love me," she whispered smiling and waiting for his answer, his reaction. But he didn't say anything, he didn't do anything. He simply sat there without knowing what to do next. "You know where to find me," she whispered before walking away. She was not going to sit there if he wouldn't talk to her. He sat there for a few minutes but soon realized he couldn't let her leave him.

Elliot ran outside, but it was too late, she was not there. "Fuck," he whispered. When he turned, he saw Maureen standing there with her teddy bear in one hand. He gave her a forced smile and she simply sighed.

"Let's go," she whispered and her dad nodded taking her little hand in his own. He went to walk inside again, but Maureen stopped him. "No, let's go to Olivia's," she whispered.

He laughed and took her up in his arms before locking the door and getting into the car. He drove quickly to her place and when he finally arrived, he was afraid of knocking on her door. He took a deep breathe and knocked on her door, looking at Maureen, who was inside the car smiling at him.

After some seconds, she opened the door. "Elliot, listen," she whispered but she stopped talking when he placed his hands on her waist. He leaned in, and she could feel his breathe on her lips. Olivia opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it again when he spoke.

"This is still not over," Elliot whispered and kissed her. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She opened her mouth to him, and soon their tongues were exploring each other's mouth with passion and love. But when lack of air became a problem, they broke the kiss. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, Elly," They kissed again, but this time Maureen interrupted them by hugging their legs.

"Can we go inside, I'm cold," she said and Olivia nodded, scooping her up and carrying her inside.

"You don't mind if I call you Elly, do you?" Olivia asked as he wrapped his arms around her and his daughter.

"Not at all."

Elliot kissed both of his favorite girls and smiled. He hadn't liked being the object of the bet at all but if the outcome was being happier than he ever had been in his life then he could handle it. He kissed Olivia again as Maureen threw her arms around both their necks and squeezed tightly. Yes, he could certainly handle this.


End file.
